To protect the one I Love
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Random Oneshot. In his way back home, Yugi is found by a stranger that only wants him to be in bed. Who can save the day? Yami of course!. YxYY Yaoi


Nekogal: I was just in the mood of making a oneshot with a protective Yami, and I wanted to make a random oneshot too. Anyway, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just the plot. Enjoy!

* * *

Finally, the week was over, the weekend came and Yugi couldn't wait to arrive home and be received by Yami. Ah, Yami, that simple thought made him smile as he walked down the street. How ironic of his dark to be his lover; they had been a couple for four months and Yugi couldn't still believe how lucky he was of having someone as protective, handsome, gentle, kind, brave, and strong like Yami.

Yugi smiled wider and closed his eyes in happiness, just wanting to arrive home and kiss Yami like he never did. Too bad for him his fantasy was interrupted "Hey you" A male voice said.

The teen opened his eyes again and gulped in slight fear at seeing a man with green eyes, dark hair and strong torso coming towards him from behind with a smirk marked on his lips "M-Me?" Asked Yugi scared as he turned around, pointing at himself, hoping that the stranger meant someone else

The stranger nodded as he walked closer to Yugi "What's your name short stuff?" He asked in an intimidating way

Yugi flinched and walked away "Leave me alone"

The stranger groaned and walked faster, this time showing his obvious bad intentions "Don't run away from me you runt" He roared

Yugi looked back and saw he was followed "Leave me alone!" This time Yugi was panicked, he ran as fast as his short legs could take him, he was just one block from the Game Shop when he was grabbed from the arm roughly

The teen cried in fear and pain, and looked scared deeply into the green eyes "Let me go!" Yugi begged

The stranger just smirked and held Yugi from his delicate wrist strongly "I'll love to have you on my bed" He said, and of course Yugi gasped in terror. He held the wrist of the younger tighter and dragged him away from his home.

Yugi struggled to be free, but the more he did, the tighter his wrist was held "Don't even try to be free, the more you do the more painful it will be for you" He threatened.

"No please don't! Let me go!" Screamed Yugi as he cried, wishing with all his heart to be back home safely in Yami's warm embrace

The man just laughed at the pathetic struggling of Yugi, being already far away from the Game Shop.

Yugi bit his lower lip and sobbed, at knowing that there was no way of getting out of this mess. He closed his eyes and just wished that it didn't hurt him too much

But then…

"Let him go now!" An angered strong voice said. Yugi opened his eyes in hope, he could recognize that voice anywhere, it was Yami!

Yugi turned back with a smile of relief "Yami!" He said in happiness. The stranger at the intrusion turned back at Yami and groaned "Who the hell are you?!" He asked in great anger

Yami gripped his fists in hate "I. am. His boyfriend" He hissed.

The man paled and gulped. Yami walked closer to him and showed him his fist "If you know what is better for you, I suggest you let him go. Unless you'd like to be tortured for all the eternity in the Shadow Realm"

The stranger just grunted, not being sure what to do "I don't know what you just said, but I'm going to take this kid for my pleasure" He said raising Yugi's hand violently, eliciting a cry of pain from Yugi, angering Yami even more.

"That's enough!" Yami screamed, and the millennium eye appeared on his forehead with a bright golden glow. Yami's eyes turned white and his hand pointed to the stranger, to whom in seconds was surrounded by dark shadows, the shadows forced him to let go of Yugi, and he began to scream as a sharp pain was felt in his chest. He fell on his knees when the support on his legs was lost, and soon, darkness devoured him.

The eye in Yami's forehead vanished, and once there was no sight of the shadows or the stranger Yami pulled Yugi in a tight warm hug. "Oh my Aibou, I'm so sorry I couldn't make it earlier to stop this" He apologized, laying kisses on his hikari's neck

Yugi shook his head and wiped the small tears he still had in his eyes "No, is ok Yami. I'm enough grateful with you that you saved me in time" He whispered

"And, did he hurt you?" He asked and tightened the hug

Yugi looked down at the floor, not feeling strong enough to see Yami's expression when he found out he was hurt "J-Just from my wrist" He said lowly, showing his wrist to Yami, and waiting for his dark half's gasp of horror

And as he expected, Yami gasped, and then groaned in anger "That bastard" He hissed "I'm glad his soul will be devoured by darkness" He took a deep breathe to calm down and then held Yugi's chin softly to force him look in the eyes "I hope you can forgive me Yugi" He said with pleading eyes

Yugi smiled weakly, and held Yami's cheeks to plant a soft kiss on his lips "There is nothing to forgive. I'd never be angry with you, I love you too much to have that kind of feeling towards you" He said softly

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi's forehead "Thank you Yugi. But I won't let this happen ever again. So everyday I'll wait for you outside the school to make sure nothing bad happens to you"

Yugi chuckled nervously "That is not necessary Yami"

"It is Yugi, want it or not" He said firmly, not doubting of his decission

The small teen knowing he had no choice nodded in agreement "Ok then"

Yami smiled in victory "Good. Now let's go home, I want to make sure your wrist is ok" Then he picked up Yugi bridal style, and of course Yugi yelped at the sudden action "Yami, I'm perfectly capable to walk, I just hurt my wrist, there's no need for you to carry me"

The dark half smirked "It's just that I like carrying you around" Was the last sentence he said, as both walked back towards the Game Shop

**--Next Monday--**

Yugi came out from the school gates, and looked around searching for Yami, he took a small glance at his right side and smiled at seeing Yami waiting for him happily. The teen walked towards him and gave him a kiss "Knowing you I thought you would come later" He said playfully as both walked down the street

Yami smirked and shook his head "I'd never do that, at least to you Aibou. But tell me, how was your day?" Asked Yami kindly

Yugi smiled "Pretty good"

* * *

Nekogal: ok, I know the ending wasn't the best I've done but that's all I had in mind. Anyway please give me your reviews and opinions, and I'll make sure to finish the next chapter of 'A story of Egypt' soon.

Also, sorry If I had any grammar mistakes.

Jaa-ne!


End file.
